The present invention relates to liquid vaporization devices and, more particularly, to a device that vaporizes a liquid perfume and to a specialized bottle that can be used therewith.
There are, of course, a number of commercial devices currently on the market that are capable of vaporizing an aroma producing liquid in order to freshen a room and to rid that room of annoying and undesirable odors. Of the typical commercial devices, there is the type that includes a housing that receives a liquid containing bottle such that the user can employ the device to vaporize the liquid within the bottle and, when the supply of liquid within a particular bottle has been expended, the user can simply remove the empty bottle and replace it with a full bottle to continue the utilization of the device. As such, the typical device comprises a housing having a heater contained therein and which interacts with a wick extending upwardly from the bottle.
The heater, therefore, must be in close proximity to the wick when the bottle is interfitted to the housing so that the heater for that device can effectively and efficiently vaporize the liquid that is present in the wick. In some vaporizing devices, the heater is an annular unit that surrounds the wick and therefore it is critical, in such devices, that the wick be properly positioned with respect to the heater and be capable of easily and automatically be located in such position when a bottle is inserted in to the vaporization device. The heater warms the wick, thereby enhancing the vaporization process, and which also draws that liquid upwardly from that bottle. The bottle itself therefore requires an opening at the top surface such that the wick can extend upwardly through that opening and into the housing of the particular vaporization device so that the wick is properly aligned with the heater.
One of the drawbacks to current liquid vaporization devices, however is that each bottle is unique to a particular housing, that is, once the consumer has purchased a liquid vaporization device, there is a limited market to the purchase of replacement bottles and only a certain bottle will interact with a housing of any individual manufacturer. For example, two of the popular commercial liquid vaporization devices currently on the market are the Wizard device distributed by Reckitt Benckiser, Inc, of Wayne, N.J. and the Glade device manufactured by S.C. Johnson and Son of Wisconsin. Each device has different dimensions of its housing that accepts a bottle filled with liquid perfume and each bottle is differently dimensioned such that the bottle presently sold to be used with the Glade device cannot be used with the Wizard device and vice versa.
Not only are there dimensional differences, but with the Wizard device, the bottle has an annular collar that is snap fitted to a movable member to retain the bottle in its operative position to the housing and there is a release mechanism that moves that movable member to release the bottle therefrom. As such, with the bottle adapted to be interfitted to the Wizard device, there needs to be a annular collar that is dimensioned so as to properly cooperate with the snap in and release mechanism. In addition, with the Wizard unit, as with other bottles, and as explained, the location of the opening in the bottle through which the wick extends, is important and in the Wizard device that bottle opening is off center, that is, it is not centered between the front and rear surfaces of the bottle as it is positioned within the housing of the Wizard device. As used herein, the rear surface of a bottle is the surface that faces the vaporization device and the front surface faces outwardly away from that device.
Accordingly, with the Wizard device, taking a dimension of the bottle along a centerline or plane extending at a right angle to the rear surface of the housing such that the centerline passes through the front surface of the bottle and the rear surface of the bottle, the opening for the wick, and, of course, the wick itself, is located closer to the rear surface than the front surface.
With the Glade device, the location of the opening in the upper surface of the bottle is in an entirely. different position with respect to its front and rear surfaces and, again, such location is essential to the proper interfitting of the bottle into the housing of the Glade device. Thus, in the Glade device, the location of its opening, and, of course, the corresponding wick that extends upwardly from the opening, is positioned approximately centered between its front and rear surfaces. With the bottle used in the Glade device, the bottle also has two oppositely disposed projections that interfit into corresponding shaped openings in the housing so that the projections snap into the openings in the housing to retain the bottle in its operative position and the bottle can be snapped out of that position by the inherent flexibility of the housing. Those projections are, therefore, formed in the front and rear surfaces of the bottle for the Glade device, and, therefore, generally at equal distances from the centerline of the opening in the upper surface of the Glade bottle.
As can be seen, the differences in the current bottles for the Glade and Wizard devices, be it based upon the dimensions of the external surfaces or in the location of the opening for the wick, makes the bottles that interfit into those devices unique to each intended device and the interchangeability not possible, that is, a bottle intended for a Glade device simply cannot be used with a Wizard device and vice versa.
Accordingly, the consumer cannot have the versatility of having a differing brand of vaporization devices without having to make sure the proper bottle is purchased for that specific vaporization device and it is possible for the consumer to actually purchase the incorrect bottle and thus be thwarted in the desire to replace an existing, empty bottle. In addition, the consumer is sometimes inconvenienced in that a local store may stock only one brand of liquid vaporization device and which is not compatible with the device that is being used by the consumer, thereby requiring the consumer to locate another supplier of the correct bottle.
In addition, aside from the lack of versatility in purchasing bottles that are specific to a particular vaporization device, it is more convenient for the consumer to have the ability to purchase a range of scents, and a particular desired scent may be available only from a competing manufacturer of the consumers devices and therefore the consumer cannot use that particular scent due to the incompatibility of the bottle containing that scent with the device in use by the consumer.
In any event, it would be advantageous for the consumer to be able to purchase a single bottle that is compatible physically with more than one brand of liquid vaporization device so that such consumer can simply purchase the bottle having the desired scent and be able to use that bottle irrespective of the brand of the liquid vaporization device used by the consumer.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a liquid vaporization device and bottle that interfits therewith and to a specially constructed bottle that can fit into any of a plurality of housings of such vaporization devices and, at least into those housings of the Glade and the Wizard liquid vaporization devices.
Accordingly the bottle of the present invention has solved the lack of interchangeability of the aforementioned bottles for the commercial Glade and Wizard liquid vaporization devices by providing a neck having an opening along with a plurality of front and rear external surfaces that are selectable by the user, that is, the bottle is capable of being utilized in a multiplicity of orientations with respect to the particular housing of a liquid vaporization device.
The bottle of this invention can be oriented in one position wherein the opening is centrally located between the front and rear surfaces of the bottle as it is interfitted to the Glade liquid vaporization device with the front and rear surfaces additionally having projections extending out therefrom to snap within corresponding alignment holes in the Glade housing for that device. Thus, in such orientation, the bottle is well adapted to be interfitted to the Glade device.
By rotating the present bottle a predetermined amount, or number of degrees, a different front and rear surface is presented and where the upwardly facing opening is now closer to the rear surface than the front surface, i.e. offset from the center location between the front and rear surfaces, and is therefore adapted to be interfitted to the housing of the Wizard liquid vaporization device. There is additionally formed an annular collar so that the bottle, in this orientation, can be interfitted to and held in the housing of a Wizard device.
Thus, by simply rotating the bottle, two different sets of front and rear surfaces are utilized, each having the proper characteristics, dimensions and features necessary for the proper fitting of the bottle into either the Glade of the Wizard device and with the opening located in the proper positioned to operate with that particular device. With each orientation, the bottle includes a locking feature that cooperates with a corresponding feature on the Glade or Wizard device housing to retain the bottle in its operative position. In the preferred embodiment, that amount of rotation used to orient the bottle with the differing front and rear surfaces to carry out the present invention is 90 degrees.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention.